It Would Be Me
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: And then it got even windier. In fact, the wind kept picking up speed, and somewhat quickly, too. It was like a cyclone. No, it was a cyclone." A pre-house landing in Munchkinland and then it landing fic from Nessa's point of view.


A/N: This is musicalverse, but I do use the terms "Center Munch" and "Colwen Grounds", which is bookverse. But other than that, it's musicalverse. Also, this is AU. I was actually debating about whether to make it an AU pre-Nessa getting house'd fanfiction, but I realized that there were several canon pre-Nessa getting house'd fics out there already, so I decided to do AU. Hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. And thanks to my cousin Brett who beta'd this fanfiction for me.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wicked. Gregory MaGuire does.

-----

It would be me who did something so incredibly stupid.

I was alone, with no one but my servants. I was all alone. Elphaba had left me. _Boq had left me._ I swallowed. The truth was so terrible. I started to cry.

It all seemed like a blur to me. Elphaba appearing…her enchanting my jeweled shoes so I could walk…Boq coming out and accusing Elphaba and me of being wicked…him finding out I could walk…then admitting he loved Glinda…me getting upset and accidently causing his heart to shrink…Elphaba then saving his life by turning him into a tin man…

And then I blamed Elphaba. My sister, one of my closest friends, the one who had saved Boq's life.

And I blamed her.

"_It was Elphaba, Boq!" I yelled, shocked, and even a bit scared. "It was Elphaba!_

The scene played through my mind. If I could take back anything I said, it would be that. My sister did not deserve that blame. I did.

After a few minutes I tried to calm myself down from the crying. That was one of the things I didn't like about myself: I seemed to cry about everything.

After awhile I did stop crying, though. My eyes were pink from crying now, but I didn't care. I wanted to go outside. Maybe that would make me feel a bit better.

I started to walk towards the front door, for I planned on going to Center Munch. But then I looked down at the shoes. The shoes that started it all. The shoes that caused Boq to leave me.

_Could I wear those shoes? _I thought. _Certainly not. _

I went back to the parlor where my wheelchair was still sitting. I sat down in it, and then took off my shoes. I threw them into a corner, and I wouldn't be surprised if it made a little dent in the wall. I didn't really care.

I wheeled myself back over to the front door of the mansion, and then realized I wasn't wearing any shoes.

_Oh well, _I thought._ Who cares?_

I opened the door and went outside, then rolled myself to Center Munch. The walk (well, roll) there wasn't as nice as I found it when I was younger.

There weren't a lot of Munchkins there, but there weren't just a few. _Maybe no one will notice me_, I thought. Well, more like thought and hoped.

I saw a group of Munchkins talking to each other. Then one of them saw me, and I saw him whisper something to his friends, then they all took off.

How could I have that effect on people? Was I really _that_ bad? How in Oz did I go from being that cripple girl that people looked at with pity, to being that wicked governor that people looked at with hate, with fear?

I sighed. It was starting to get a bit windy. _I should've brought my shawl_, I thought.

And then it got even windier. In fact, the wind kept picking up speed, and somewhat quickly, too. It was like a cyclone. No, it _was _a cyclone.

I noticed that the Munchkins were starting to leave, and I started to get worried. I wasn't _too _far from Colwen Grounds, but if the storm got worse…I didn't want to think about what could happen.

I started to roll back towards Colwen Grounds, and then I saw something in the sky. I stopped rolling for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what it was. I squinted my eyes and waited a few more seconds, and it dawned on me that it was a house.

_What in Oz is a house doing in the sky? _I thought, very worried. I started to panic. The house was coming towards me, and I couldn't seem to move. _Oh, Oz, don't let this be the end of me. _

But when the house was about thirty feet away, I got a sudden grip on myself. I knew I _was not _going to die today.

I started rolling away as quickly as my scared self would let me, and seconds afterwards I heard a loud _thump_.

I turned around to see that the house landed 10 feet away from where I was. I let out a sigh of relief. If I had just waited seconds later to start rolling away, I would have been crushed flat by the house.

It would be me who almost got crushed flat by a house. But I didn't. I suppose fate was odd in that way

I started to examine the house, but there wasn't really much to see. It was a small, wooden farm house that had a gray tinge.

Munchkins started to come out from their houses, and there was talking all over. It was like the loud buzzing of bees. And because of this, I realized _I _would have to deal with the house that landed here. It would be _me _who would have to figure out how to get it moved and what would happen to the house.

I hated being the governor.


End file.
